A wide variety of learning and teaching aids for musical instruments have been known for some time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,030 "Visual Indication of Temporal Accuracy of Compared Percussive Transmit Signals," 5,036,742 "Tempo Monitoring Device and Associated Method," 5,945,786 "Method and Apparatus for Controlling Scale Practice of Electronic Musical Instrument," and 5,214,231 "Apparatus for Electronic Teaching Accompaniment and Practice of Music, Which is Independent of a Played Musical Instrument." These and like approaches may suffer from a variety of drawbacks. By way of example, they may only be used by experienced musicians or those with a significant knowledge of music theory. Alternatively, they may not be readily intuitive in their operation, or they are not designed to be fun and provide a positive experience which helps keep the user eager to learn.
For years, electronic drum pads have been available through music stores. Many patents describe a variety of aspects of such drum pads. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,097, 4,947,725, 4,932,303, 5,009,146, 5,177,313 and 5,233,658, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. A first time user would have to purchase these relatively expensive pads and determine at a later date if he or she enjoyed playing drum pads, what is involved, and what the final outcome of their efforts would produce. After buying the pads, the user was typically left without guidance as to how to play them. Thus, the novice user did not have any formatted learning structure or any positive feedback to encourage continued learning. Further, typical musical instruction exercises are typically renowned for being dull and repetitious.
Further, a variety of coin-operated audio visual musical devices are presently known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,710 "Coin-Operated Recording Machine," 4,695,903 "Audio Video Entertainment Module," and 4,965,673 "Apparatus for a Video Recording Booth." Additionally, a wide variety of action and adventure type video arcade games, such as auto race and various war or battle games in which the player fights against the machine or another player are known. None of these approaches provides a musical learning experience that is like a game or adventure encouraging a positive learning experience of a musical skill.
Standard video arcade games are very popular but often are violent in nature and involve a complex combination of button activations and joystick movements that may be daunting to the novice. As a result, a need exists for a non-violent game which provides a positive experience for the novice and the expert alike, and which is exciting enough to replace the standard beat-em-up, shoot-em-up fare that many adults find unacceptable.